


Titan Drabbles

by Flippythedemon



Series: The legend of zilla [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff ahead, Hypnotism, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, added scenes i thought up of, aus of aus, creepy ghidorah au, ghidorah is creepy, ghidorah wins?, i don't know what i was thinking!, lion king songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: drabbles of delete scenes or aus of what might had happened in Daughter of the King; Zilla





	1. Ghidorah's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I wanted to do this so please don't be mad! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Godzilla or My hero academia nor do I own any lion king!

“Again!” yelled Ghidorah as Izuku was on her knees, resisting the urge to throw up. It’s only been the second day and she already hates being here. She looks up at Ghidorah with a glare, who only smirks at her but his eyes is what made her feel dirty inside.

Proudness, like her glaring at him, resisting him brought joy to him. 

“Alright I think that’s enough training for the day, don’t you think Destoroyah?” Izuku growled at the name he decided to give her. His reasoning is that he couldn’t call her hatchling all the time, even though he greatly enjoys it and that she needs to learn that she has to give up her old _worm_ name.

“Stop calling me that! My name is Izuku Midoriya!” she growled out before grabbing the spear that she was using to practice fight with him and lunging. It didn’t do anything because before she even got near him he swung around, his tail making her trip. When she landed on her back she scream as Ghidorah stomped on her stomach. This time she really threw up. 

Gagging and coughing, she stood up, the bile pouring down the front of her gown. 

“Aww Hatchling look at what you did! You made a mess of yourself!” he says this as he walked closer. Izuku tried to back away but bumped into a wall.

“I guess it's bath time,” Her eyes widen before she ran trying to pass him but he grabbed her before she could even get a few inches away, carrying her bridal style. Not even caring that she was getting throwup on his armour as she struggled in his grip.

He set her down in the Water Cavern, chuckling when he saw the cute little glare that his daughter was giving out.

“Now my dear, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you get undress yourself and let me bath you. The hard way is that i put you in time out for thirty minutes with throw up on you, then bath you and then put you back in time out for another thirty minutes,”

Izuku paled at the thought of being in The Hole for an hour. She gripped onto the gown, thinking hard. On one hand she didn’t want to follow Ghidorah’s orders on the other hand she really did not want to go into the Hole.

“Well I guess its the hard way then,” sighing he went to pick her up,

“Wait! Ok Ok I choose the easy way,” Izuku said thinking it was better to get this done and over with rather than going back into the Hole. 

Ghidorah gave a huge smile as he turned back into his True Form, watching his hatchling as she pulled off the gown with trembling hands. Tears went down her face at the thought of even listening to this creep.

“There, there Destroyah. I know how much you hate bath time but we wouldn’t want running around with filth on you!” Ghidorah cooed as he licked the tears from her face. It anger Izuku more that he was treating her like she was a baby who was having a tantrum. But she ignored the feeling as he wrapped his tail around her, pulling her into the freezing water.

* * *

Thankfully it didn’t take long to wash her up but afterwards, after he got her dressed he instead of bringing her back into the Sleeping Cavern or the Training Cavern, he brought her into a new one. This too like the Sleeping Cavern had a pile of pillows and blankets. He sat down keeping Izuku in his lap. But that wasn’t the only thing that filled the Cavern. Toys filled the room, dolls, cars and stuffed animals were scattered across the ground.

He chuckled at the confused look that was on her face, “I thought it was time that we bond a little my Hatchling. Just you and me,” 

She glared at him, staring deeply in his glowing red eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her, “Now my dear don’t you want to play with your toys? Daddy got them all just for you!”

She tried to get out of his gripped but she just couldn’t move…. She couldn’t stop staring at his eyes. At first she thought they were just a bright red but she could see two different colors. There was red, pink, and gold which was now swirling in his eyes.

* * *

Ghidorah shook his head, blinking his eyes from the swirling effects of his Siren ability. Being a Siren dragon has it perks, helping him control the other Titans. Of course his Broken Prince had to be out of the way or his powers wouldn’t work.

He stared down at his hatchling, who's eyes were now a swirling of red, pink and yellow instead of her emerald green. He smiled at her, grabbing a stuffed rabbit from the floor. The child blinked slowly before grabbing it and started chewing on the ears. She smiled at him while leaning towards him, doing her best to purr.

“Oh my hatchling, I can’t wait for the day I turn you into my real child! The best part is that when the Rite of Rebirth happens I’ll be able to give you the Obliviscatur Flower. You won’t be able to remember anything at all about your _worm_ life. All you will know is the life as Destroyah, the daughter of Ghidoarah and Godzilla,” he said as Kevin rubbed his chin on top of her head, Ichi staring at the blue and purple flower that was hidden in the room.

Seeing his Hatchling yawn, he curled around her, “Hush my little one, you must be exhausted,” 

**Ichi: Sleep, my Little Destroyah Let your dreams take wing. One day when your big and strong. You will be a king.**

He looked up to the holes in the ceiling, thinking about the past as the Hatchling curled against his stomach, holding the rabbit tightly in her arms.

**Ichi:**

**I’ve been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense.**

**When I think of what that bitch did**

**I get a little tense**

**But I dream a dream so pretty**

**That I don’t feel so depressed**

**Cause it soothes my inner kitty**

**And it helps me get some rest**

**Ni:**

**The sound of Mothra’s dying gasp**

**Her larva squealing in my grasp**

**Our Broken Prince’s mournful cry!**

**That’s our lullaby!**

**Kevin:**

**Now the past I’ve tried forgetting**

**And my foes I could forgive**

**Trouble is, I know it’s petty**

**But I hate to let them live**

**Ni to Ichi:**

**So you found somebody to chase the worms into the sea**

**Ichi:**

**Oh the battle maybe be bloody but that kind of works for me**

**The melody of angry growls**

**A counterpoint of painful howls**

**A symphony of death, oh my!**

**That’s my lullaby!**

**Kevin: Our world is gone but Ghidoarah is still around, (looks down at the hatchling who was sleeping in a curled ball)**

**To love this little lass (licks the top of her head)**

**Till she learns to be a killer**

**With a lust for being bad**

**Ni:**

**Sleep, ya little termite**

**I mean precious little thing!**

**Kevin:**

**One day when your big and strong**

**Ichi, Ni and Kevin:**

**YOU WILL BE A KING!**

**Ichi:**

**The pounding of the drums of war**

**The thrill of Destroyah’s mighty roar!**

**The joy of vengeance!**

**Kevin:**

**Testify!**

**Ichi:**

**I can hear the screaming**

**Ni and Kevin:**

**Destroyah, what a gal!**

**Ichi:**

**Payback time is nearing**

**And then our flag will fly**

**Against a blood-red sky**

**Ichi, Ni and Kevin:**

**THAT’S MY LULLABY!**

Looking down at the hatchling, Ghidorah couldn’t wait until there plan worked, that way they could do this all the time. They wouldn’t have to hypnotise her and make her forget this moment. She will be theirs and soon will the Broken Prince.

Laying there heads around their hatchling, they rubbed their scent on her, before closing their eyes. Dreaming of what the Titan she will become and how they will mold her into the Goddess she was destined to be.


	2. She's a runt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up from a good sleep and causes trouble for the other Titans as any pup shall do
> 
> This is during after Godzilla comes back and shows Monarch his human form and they get to Monster Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla and BNHA and I never will

Izuku blinked open her eyes, as light hit them. Yawning, she turned over, falling off Godzilla’s stomach with an oof. Landing on her stomach, she stood up, shaking out her body. It’s the first day, on the Island known as Monster Island. After making some arrangements with Monarch, they got a piece of land to start building a new base. Right now they were at Castle Bravo along with All Might. Izuku was staying with Godzilla, so she can get used to living with him, as he was now her guardian.

She looked around the cave, or as Godzilla called it the Den. It was nicer than what Ghidorah had put them in, she could see the entrance as the sun rose into the sky. Looking at Godzilla, she saw that he was still asleep.

_ “I better let him sleep more, he had it worse than me,”  _ she thought as she walked outside. 

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on her scales. She smiled,  _ “He’s gone… we’re free,” _

Her eyes open when she saw the Behemoth or as he is known as Manny, was slowly moving a couple of trees from the forest so Rodon could start building his nest on the volcano. Izuku look at him when something came over her, like a feeling in her bones.

Without thinking, she ran over to them and bites into Manny’s back leg.

“Ow!” Manny yelp, dropping the trunks, looking down to see the small Gojira pup gnawing on his leg. Rodon started laughing.

“Oh ha ha ha. Very funny you stupid bird.” Manny said as he then turns towards Izuku, “Ok little one, get off,” he shakes his leg but he then winces as Izuku bites down harder.

“Oh Manny you never met a runt before have you,” Rodon said as he wiped a tear from his eye, “They have a very strong urge to fight anything in sight! You should have seen the Boss when he was at that age… Little Boss is not letting go any time soon,”

“Well would you help me! I don’t want to hurt her… that’s a death wish but I don’t want her chewing on my legs!” Rodon shrugg, “Ok, ok… I’ll try to help..” 

Rodon crawled over to where Izuku was about to grab her to pull her off when Izuku let go, Manny sighing in relief, and with her leaping at Rodon’s beak!

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Not the beak! Not the beak!!!”

* * *

This is what Godzilla woke up to as he exited the cave hoping to find his missing pup who wasn’t next to him. He blinked when he saw Manny on top of a tree, Rodon was on top of his new volcano home, cowering, Scylla was on top of Methuselah who himself had dug himself into the ground making a new mountain of the island.

Izuku, was trying to climb the tree that Manny was in, scratching at the bark, jumping up and down trying to bite into Manny’s tail,”

“Sir! Get your pup!” Manny yelled.

“She don’t bite…”

“YES SHE DOES!!! OWWWW” Manny screamed as Izuku bit into his tail. Godzilla chuckled before walking over to her, and grabbing her before pulling her off the tail.

Ignoring Manny’s yelps he looked at the squirming pup in his paws, seeing her bare her fangs and hiss, knowing that sometimes after a Rite of Rebirth the child in question would revert to their new body’s age. Seeing the daze eyes, shows that she did. He snorted as she kept chirping out “Fight, fight, fight! Me fight!”, before giving her a lick. He sat down on his stomach, deciding to give his hissy pup a bath, hoping to get rid of Ghidorah's scent.

The Titans watch as their king gave his heiress a bath, before Rodon sigh, putting his face into his claws.

“Great...she is definitely a runt. Only that small can have that much anger in their body,” Rodon groan and the other’s couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this small drabble! please leave a review!


	3. Godzilla Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla once again adapts...only this time it was really weird even for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: um I guess male breastfeeding? Does it count since it's Godzilla? Anyway please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I don't own Godzilla or My hero academia!

Godzilla has been through many things in his life, that a lot of people would call hard. His mother dying early in life, his father changing and training him harder than most heirs to the throne of Gaia’s King ever was….. Ghidorah, Rodan being kidnapped byGhidorah and Angurirus being killed by Ghidorah when he tried to stop him, Ghidorah crushing his and Mothra’s first clutch, being forced to sleep as the world changed and then being woken up because some idiot humans awoken a colony of damn Shinomura, then they have been trying to blow him up for the last hundred years when all he wanted to do was sleep until Mother Gaia told him it was safe to wake up! 

Then those two Mutos woke up and tried to have a bunch of babies which would have destroyed the world and what's really the kicker five years after… some idiot woman thought by saving the world would be waking up all the Titans and when doing that free Ghidorah from Gaia’s Frozen Heart!

So really, Godzilla has been through many hard things in his life but right now staring at his pup who was throwing up her food again, was probably the hardest thing that will ever happen to him.

It's been a few days now, Monarch has been slowing transferring Castle Bravo (yeah name it after the missile you tried to use to kill me) onto Monster Island with the help of Maya. Rodan when now looking for his chick and sister, was slowly making the volcano on the Island burn warm for him, old Man Methy was sleeping as he enjoyed that, while Skyra and Manny were building their home. 

The pup and him have been slowing getting used to being a family… slowly calming down with the fact that Ghidorah was dead. The only problem was that after each time he fed her, she would throw it back up later. 

He sighs… he knew what the problem was. She needed food that was soaked in pure Gaia’s Gift. Which his temple that the Atlanteans made for him many years ago had plenty. But it was all destroyed when they had to heal him with that nuke. He tried to go to the core to get the pure energy but by the time he came back the food was half digested in his stomach and not good for her to eat. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn't bring her to the core she was too young to go that deep. He winces and then rubs his stomach, for the last few days it has been hurting him.

“My King?” Godzilla looked up to see Skyra walking towards him. She bow quickly, before standing up on her six bony legs

“She is still throwing up...she needs pure untainted Gaia’s Gift.” Godzilla nodded at what Skyra said as Izuku stopped upchucking the jellyfish he tried to feed her. He bends down to lick the top of her head, when his stomach gave another lurch. He rubbed his stomach but stopped when Skyra came closer and sniff at it. 

Her eyes widen, “My King lets go to the Den I think I know how you will be able to feed the princess,” she said as she stood up. Godzilla raised an eye ridge before picking up Izuku by the scruff of her neck, or as some of Monarch said the kitten hold before following Skyra into the Den. 

* * *

The Den was looking more like a place to sleep each and everyday. The nest was made of nice blue Atlantean blankets with a few green pillows thrown in. Bordering around it was rocks, it helped when the pup would go into a Relapse and tried to get out of the nest. He safely puts the pup down before looking at Skyra.

“My King I need you to lie on your side,” Godzilla blinks at what Skyra just asked him to do but he respects her and her mate Manny. If it wasn’t for Manny he wouldn’t have survived all those years ago, and he trusted Skyra. So he was surprised when she started pushing onto his side after he laid on his side.

“Skyra? Why are you pushing on my stomach?” Skyra kept doing it as Izuku walked closer curious on what Skyra was doing.

“My King I noticed that you had a scent that was familiar to Manny’s when we had Peaches….. I think your body must have adapted to help the Little One feed,” she then pushed harder and to Godzilla’s surprise a piece of skin peeled from his stomach, kinda like how his sheath hides his sexual organs.

It looked kinda like those things that are on his chest in human, but there was more than two of them. The scales were softer in this area and to his surprise the nubs started leaking some liquid. “Skyra...what are these,” he asked as Izuku started coming closer sniffing her little snout.

“Milk glands...it's how Manny and other mammal like Titans are able to feed their young. The milk is produced by Gaia's Gift that you eat and it then turns it into Pure Gaia’s Gift..safe for little ones to feed on…” 

Before Godzilla could say anything he winces when Izuku latch onto one of the nubs, her little clawed paws started pressing at his stomach. He then felt a tugging on it as she started suckling, the milk dripping down her snout.

“Ok I adapted through many years...but this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to m-YELP! Pup please be careful with the teeth!” he said as he leaned down to lick Izuku’s back which made her squeal at him like telling him to smother her later after she fed before going back to eating.

Godzilla couldn’t help but chuckle as he lay back down watching his pup, relief washing through him now that he won’t have to worry about Izuku starving to death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you it was weird had this idea in my head for a while..
> 
> Leave a comment please!

**Author's Note:**

> this actually happened in the story just that Izuku can't remember it because she was brainwashed
> 
> please give a review!


End file.
